Pineapple
by Midge129
Summary: A Billie Joe Armstrong fanfic. Old best friends, reunited. Odd/cute humour.


My relationship with him reminded me of my relationship with tomatoes. Although he always looked like he might taste crunchy and juicy and my taste buds seemed alright at first, it was constantly a failure in the end. I would take that bite with all the confidence in the world only to say, "Gross." So many others adored him, but I just found him too soft, too plain for my taste. There wasn't enough depth in the flavour. I wanted some crunch in my man, a little spontaneous/bad boy edge to go with the sweet juice. I deserved a flavour that could keep things interesting. I didn't want tomatoes or Curtis. I wanted pineapple.

Pineapple was crunchy, but soft. It could be honey sweet and it could be bitterly sour, if it wanted to. It brought the alluring pine with the fastidious apple. Pineapple was unique. Yes, I was crazy about pineapple. I missed Billie Joe Armstrong.

I threw the pineapple into my lunch and dimly wondered why I had such a craving for it. I had a weird feeling in my gut as my wondering brought me to last night's dream. I tried to remember what it had been about. My boyfriend Curtis had been it, along with tomatoes and Billie Joe Armstrong. I decided to stop thinking there before my mind produced a dirty mental image. Deep down though, a part of me was fuming at the thought of Billie Joe.

"Kevin, we're going to be late!" I shouted upstairs to my older brother. He was only a year older. I was in my third year at high school in California and he was in his final. It was what he called, "A victory lap."

"Why, my dear Karee Anderson, did I just see you roll your eyes?" He jokingly questioned as he jogged down the steps. He had my father's black hair, but my mother's sparklingly blue eyes and tanned skin while I was of fair skin. He was lean and muscular from foot ball and he never let me forget he was stronger. Flashbacks of countless times of me trying to get my teddy bear back long ago sped through my mind.

I, however, was much different. I had received my grandmother's corn silk blonde hair which went down a few inches past my shoulders. My eyes were creamy hazelnut brown, just like my father's. Kevin may have had the muscle, but I had the speed. Not even he could catch me. There was only one person I knew of that could.

"Me, roll my eyes at you? That would be impossible," I said looking for an escape, "Did you know you won't have to continue giving me rides to school? My car's done, so I'm going to pick it up after school."

I had a yellow Cavalier that was at the Doc's for a touch up. I loved it because it was mine, but hated it because it was a stick shift. However, that was why it had come so much cheaper. We all have our faults and I already promised her I wouldn't hold it against her.

First period was boring. Math in the morning didn't suit me and I swear I heard a "Hallelujah" chorus as the bell rang. I was walking to my locker when I saw him.

Billie Joe Armstrong. A small bit of anger boiled inside the pit of my stomach. He was leaning against the wall. He wore black pants and a black shirt. The sun from the window across from him caught his pale skin and made him glow. His green eyes seemed to sparkle from here. His black hair was lengthy, messy, and pointed in every direction. He had a playful smirk on his face. He was chilling with friends, probably being a jerk. I had a strong urge to slap him.

That horrible day 4 years ago repeated itself in my head. It was the day I lost not only my father, but my best friend. My father had been late from work. My mother fidgeted nervously by the phone. My brother twisted the football in his hands as he pretended to watch TV. I just sat on the couch; book in my lap, observing both of them. The phone rang with the news. I still recall the chill it sent down our spines when on the first ring. My father had been hit by a drunk driver on his way from work.

Not even two hours later my best friend showed up. He only lived across the street and a block and a half away. When no one answered he just walked in through the screen door. Billie Joe found me in my room, tears streaming down my cheeks, my room a mess.

"What's wrong?" he asked, unsure. Billie Joe too, was fatherless. His father died of heart problems when Billie Joe was only nine. He had me to get through it, though. Billie Joe hadn't been the one that was alone...

"Hey Hun, are you coming to class or not?" Curtis asked. I jumped. I truly didn't see him as anymore than a friend. He was very tan with sandy blond hair and gray eyes. He was kind, but usually insanely obnoxious if he thought he was better than someone. I hated that.

Second period was history and it was a blur. Most people hate learning about dead guys, but I adore it. Unfortunately my previous thoughts about Billie Joe kept me from focusing. I pondered where I left off...

I couldn't say it. The tears ran harder and harder. I was running out of stuff to throw.

"Oh, come on. I'm sure it's not _that _bad," Billie Joe Armstrong started. He was freaking out himself, "It's not like your mom died or something." I didn't notice that he couldn't say father. I was too angry.

"You're right, Billie!" I shouted, "It was my dad." Billie Joe stared at me with his mouth agape, completely speechless. My mother came in.

"Billie, honey, there's been an accident," she managed through tears, "I think you should go." While he had me to get him through his lost, I had no one. He was the best friend I ever had and he turned out to be a selfish jerk. The guy even teases me.

"Ms. Anderson? The bell has rung." I looked up to see my history teacher, Curtis standing behind him. Curtis was looking at me like I was from an asylum. I felt the heat run to my cheeks and muttered an apology as I raced out of the classroom only to smack into a brick wall.

"Crap. Did I miss the door?" I questioned as I rubbed my forehead and looked up. Oh no. It was worst. As I glanced up, I met the striking green eyes of Billie Joe Armstrong.

"Walk much?" he asked. He had that stupid grin plastered on his face.

"Not as much as you make a fool out of yourself," I replied just as smoothly.

"Ah, feisty are we?" he purred. I shook my head and stalked away. Curtis had to run to catch up to me. My eyes fleeted back and I saw Billie staring worriedly back at me.

"Why is he looking at me like that?" I thought irritably.

"Are you okay, Kare Bear?" Curtis asked me. Wow, that nickname sounded disgusting when he said it.

"I'm fine, Curt. I had a busy morning that's all," I answered effortlessly. It's now or never. I realized I couldn't keep pretending I liked Curtis. "Sweetheart, I think we need to talk."

...

"Hey Karee!" my friend Mandy shouted as I walked into my final class, art. I saw Billie Joe looked up. I glared at him until I took my seat. He, on the other hand, the darkest glarer of them all, just looked contently back at me with a slight smile playing at his lips. It drove me insane. Maybe this was his new strategy at annoying me? I can't believe I considered Curtis to be obnoxious.

"Hi Mandy, it's a fancy seeing you here." I joked, "What brings you to the area?"

"Oh," she hesitated as she played along, "I'm just stopping by." Although I had other friends, Mandy was probably the closest replacement since Billie Joe.

"Now, I hear Curtis and you aren't together anymore," she began, her voice eager, "How come?"

I sighed, teenagers and their ugly gossip. I debated the best way to put it and spotted not only Mandy looking at me impatiently, but Billie Joe too. I rolled my eyes and he looked away. Nevertheless, he still tilted his head my way. "I'm just not into him like," I firmly stated. Mandy left it there.

...

The final bell rang. Cheers ran through the halls on this Friday afternoon.

"Party tonight!" some guy yelled as he ran past me with his top off.

I was gathering my stuff from my locker when I heard someone shout, "Karee! Karee Anderson! Ker, wait up!" I turned and saw Billie Joe trying to weave his way through the crowd to me. A couple of cheerleaders blocked his way and starting throwing themselves all over him. "Booby-trap," I thought coldly. I started to close my locker when someone threw their self in my way.

"Karee," Billie Joe huffed, flashing a brilliant grin, "Long time. No see."

Feeling something burning at the back of my head, I turned to see the same two cheerleaders walking by. When our eyes met, the glares on their faces were so tremendously lethal you'd think they were trying to kill me with their eyes. This made me smirk. Making enemies weren't my fad, but it was funny how they made such a big deal out of this boy. Billie Joe wasn't _that _good-looking.

I turned back to Billie Joe and my smile left. "Out of the way, Billie Joe," I ordered, "I don't want to talk to you."

"That's your lost, but I want to talk to you. So, it's all good," he beamed, "Plus, you are sort of blocking my way." My arm was leaning against the other lockers where I had reached out to shut mine. This was when proximity of our faces hit me. I saw for the first time that Billie Joe wore a thin layer of midnight black eyeliner. It actually looked good on him. If possible, it seemed to make his gorgeous eyes pop even more. It must have looked like I had been making a move on him the whole time. I swiftly gathered my bag, closed my locker, and walked away before he could see how scarlet my face was.

"Billie Joe, please, please just leave me alone," I pleaded.

"Why?" he asked like everyone wanted him, "I've never done a thing to you." What an idiot.

"I have to go, I'm going to be late," I said. Lie. I had plenty of time to cruise a music store or two. I just needed to get away from Billie Joe. He caught up easily.

"I'll give you a ride. Where to?" he asked. I debated in my head whether I should let him or not. I stared back into his green eyes. They were like another world. They were cool, calm, and peaceful with a spark of excitement at the moment.

"Fine," I finally agreed, "Steve's Auto. I'm picking up my car there." He led me to his beaten up black car, insisting he open the door for me.

The navy blue sign came into view and soon after Billie Joe dropped me off. I couldn't figure out why he would do something so nice. Was this a prank? I decided not to be rude, but didn't award him with my trust just yet. "Thanks Billie Joe," I said and then even added a, "I'll see you at school."

I was closing the door when he called my name.

"You probably know this, but Christian's having this giant party tonight and my band's going to be playing there," Billie Joe's eye's poured into mine, "You want to come?" He flashed his best attempt at puppy dog eyes and wow, he was good.

"Uh..." I began. I was lost, "I don't know," I finally manage, "I'll see if I'm busy." With that, I left and he drove away.

...

I finished my homework, so I cracked open a couple of the new CDs I brought. "Mmm..." I sighed in pleasure. Before I knew it, I picked up my black Gibson 1953 Les Paul and was following the rhythm.

"Smelly Karee, where are you?" my brother called.

"Upstairs, Kevin!" I yelled back.

"I'm leaving for Chris's party now. See you there?" he wondered. I hesitated.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a bit," I decided. I showered and dried my hair. I threw on a pair of jeans and a clean, form fitting black tank top. As a special touch, I carefully put on a beautiful silver necklace with a four leaf clover charm. The necklace only needed the slightest bit of light to shine brightly. It had been a gift from my father.

...

The party was packed. Everyone from school was here and it looked like they had all brought a friend, if not two. I was searching for Mandy outside when I saw the stage. Billie Joe was amazing. He put all his emotion and passion into playing and the people went insane for more. He played each complex verse on his Les Paul Junior electric guitar like it was as simply as breathing. His voice was beautiful, like that of an angel. He looked so free and spirited. I watched his messy do flip around as he moved about the stage. He captured each note flawlessly and it didn't even seem to tire him out.

His band members, my replacements, were remarkable, too. How could Devin's bass sound so soothing and addicting? How was it possible that Francis could move his arms so rapidly on the drums? I was in awe. I couldn't move. I didn't even realize when the show finished.

"Yay!" Billie Joe cheered as he snuck up behind me and gave me a hug, "Karee, you came!"

"Ah!" I screamed in shock as I was pulled out of my own little world, "What are you doing to me?" Billie Joe just looked at me. I watched his face transition from confusion to hurt to a laughing fit. I shouldn't have, but I part of me clued in to being laugh at and I blushed in embarrassment. "I should go," I rushed. I didn't want to miss my friendship with Billie Joe again. Some people just don't change. "Great gig tonight, Billie Joe," I added and walked towards the house.

"Excuse me," I said as I tried to shuffle my way through the doorway between Devin and Francis.

"Did you know I once had this nightmare about gnomes? They wore muscle shirts and it was terrifying. All they did was stand and stare, but I swear I heard one grunt," Francis started to explain.

"Hold on," Devin told Francis, "Are you Karee?"

"Yes, I'm Karee," I replied, "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, thank god," Devin shouted to the heavens, "Billie Joe will not stop going on and on about you. He just keeps talking about how you guys use to hang out when you were kids and all. I tried shutting him up with food, but it didn't work. Do you have any ideas?" I found myself smiling talking to Devin. He had light brown, wavy hair and warm chocolaty eyes. He was one of those people you instantly trust.

"Getting Billie Joe to shut up? Now that would be a miracle," I retorted. There was still a bitter edge to my voice and it didn't escape Devin.

"Hey, I'm open if ever you want to talk," Devin said reassuringly.

I had finally come so close to ending the pain of losing my dad and my best friend and all of a sudden Billie Joe thought we could be chums again? I had always been there for him, but he stopped being there for me when I needed him the most. The pain ripped through my heart. My father was gone. I would never see him again. Never again would I hear his cheery voice tell me he loved me or his warmth when he hugged me.

"Y-Yes please," I said as the sobs broke out. He took me over to a more secluded spot under a tree. Francis tagged along, occasionally rubbing my back or handing me a handkerchief he said belonged to his Grandmother. What an unusual character he was. I immediately like him. I told them everything. They both looked disgusted when I told them about Billie Joe.

"Hey guys, what's-oh no, Karee, are you alright?" Billie Joe placed his hands on my face, forcing me to look him in the eyes. I pushed him off. "What's wrong?" he continued to prod, checking me for scraps or bruises. Four years of red hot anger finally boiled to the top. I pushed him off again, harder this time.

"WHY IS IT YOU CARE NOW?" I boomed at him, "Why didn't you care _four years ago_, when I needed you! Do you honestly think I'm going to forgive just like that?" I ran off. The wind blew through my hair and turned my cheeks cold from the tears, but I barely felt it. I climbed into my car and threw my head back. I let a couple more tears escape as I rested against the seat.

Someone knocked on the passenger door window and I jumped. It was Billie Joe. I hated him, but he had the right to speak. So, I rolled down my window.

"Karee, I'm so sorry for everything," Billie Joe spoke softly, "I know it's impossible to forgive me, but I regret what I said. You were a girl and I was a guy and I saw you crying and I just freaked. I'm sorry. I want to be your friend again. I miss you, Ker. Life isn't the same without you, friends? "

"Why do you want to be my friend now?" I continued to stare straight ahead, trying not to think about when he used my nickname and told me he missed me. He used to always call me that.

"It took me that long to come to that," he said, "That's why I've teased you. It was the only link still holding me to you."

"Look, Billie Joe," I took a deep breath to keep me from shaking, "it's been a long night and it's a lot to think about. I don't think I can. Just, let me think about it, please." I drove away. When I got home, I went straight to bed and fell asleep. I awoke an hour later to the sound of my brother coming home.

"You okay, kid?" Kevin asked as he stood by my bedroom door, "I saw you tonight."

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks," I answered, "Just a long night, that's all." I didn't want to worry Kevin.

...

The next afternoon I woke up at 12:45 feeling refreshed. Mom was at work and so was Kevin. Kevin worked at the hardware store, helping with heavy lifting and such. I grabbed some pineapple and munched away. Afterwards, I showered, dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and threw on some clothes. I went with jeans, a fitting pale yellow t-shirt, and socks with cats on them. I smiled down at my t-shirt. It had the band I last saw in concert on it. I was working the late shift tonight at the local music shop. Thus, I had plenty of time to chill and to work up the nerve to call Billie Joe.

I let out an overly exasperated sigh and chose to lie upside down on the couch as I pondered. His apology last night had seemed genuine and who was I kidding? My life sucked without him. I needed his unique twist to put a spin on things. I missed my best bud. Yes, I would call him. I found his number still programmed into the cordless and dialled. I waited, but got no answer.

"Fine then, Billie Joe," I pouted, "I'll just go listen to my other friends, The Beatles."

I opened the door to my red room to find Billie Joe Armstrong lying on my green and black comforter. "Billie Joe, what the-"

"Relax, Ker," he interrupted. His untidy, but amazingly stylish black hair fell into his eyes a little as he pretended to be serious, "I know you want to think. I just came by drop this off. I found it at the party." Billie Joe held up the necklace from my father.

"Oh my god," I said in disbelief. My hand automatically went to my neck. "Billie Joe, not only are you a rock god, but a life saver!" I praised and I instinctively jumped on him to give him a huge hug. This necklace meant the world to me. I would have hugged anyone that returned it to me. Billie Joe was only shocked for a second and then he happily wrapped his arms around me.

"Rock god, eh?" Billie Joe mused, "I like the sound of that."

"Billie Joe, I need to talk to you," I said seriously. Well, I tried to sound serious. I cracked. Keeping a straight face wasn't my strong point. "Look, I've thought about it and I've choose to forgive you. 'Friends' sounds great," I calmly finished as I put the necklace on.

"Finally Ker," Billie Joe breathed, "I know I'm irresistible, but I was getting worried there. I wasn't sure if my alluring charm had reached you or not." I lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Whoa. For that, I think I'll steal your godly cat socks," declared an overly confident Billie Joe while he flipped me onto my back.

"No!" I giggled as he began tickling my feet.

"Jeez Kerri, when was the last time you washed your feet? It smells like a cat died here, twice." Billie Joe joked as he narrowly missed my kick towards his head.

"B-Billie," I tried to yell in protest through my laughter. With much effort, I managed to squirm out of his hold. I scrambled out of the bed and quickly distanced myself from him. He cocked his head to the side.

"We both know you could never outrun me," Billie Joe boasted.

"Is that right?" I rhetorically asked as he and I circled each other, "Well, Billie Joe Armstrong, after years of hard, physical training, I think it's safe challenge that theory." He leaped for me, but I made it to the door first. I ran for the stairs, Billie on my heels. I got to the living room and then took a second too long to think. He had me pinned on the couch in the blink of an eye.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kevin awkwardly asked. With a crimson face, I tried to push Billie Joe off of me. However, he didn't budge and stayed as hard as a rock. He turned on the TV, switching to the music channel.

"Nope, we're just chilling," he replied with eyes glued to the screen

.

"Okay then," Kevin uncomfortably said, "I'm going to make me a sandwich. You two keep it down, alright?" With a warning glance at us, he left. Billie Joe continued to ignore me, so I gave up.

"I love this song," he sighed. I looked at the music video as I listened to the familiar tune. It was the one I had been listening to before I left for Christian's party.

"Can I get up for a second? I promise I'll be right back," I begged with a hopeful smile. He stared at me, eyebrows narrowed. I put on the most innocent expression I could assemble. I even tried to make my hazelnut eyes larger for effect. Soon, his appearance softened and turned to something I couldn't explain. He saw the puzzlement on my face and looked away.

"'Course," he answered. I hopped off the couch and dashed to my bedroom. Reaching my destination, I picked up my beloved guitar and went back to the couch. Billie Joe's eyes widened at the sight. Without speaking, I contently sat down and picked up where the chorus began. He watched in awe as the notes played off my fingers. Of course, I wasn't near as good as him. I finished playing and Billie Joe gave me a smirk.

"Beautiful," he breathed. For some odd reason, I felt my face flush. He laughed. "May I?" he tentatively asked as he gestured to the guitar. Now, it was my turn to narrow my eyes, but I stood no chance. I willingly handed him Fred, my truest love. Billie Joe began to play. It was better than air, listening to his very own song flow from his fingertips. I closed my eyes and leaned against the couch. Not long after, his striking voice came into play. There was no desirably rough tone in Billie Joe's voice today as he played. Today, it was a silky soft, melodic tune. The divine lyrics told a small story of what seemed like an everlasting friendship, which fell sick due to a stupid mistake, the attempts to heal it, and the promise of a companionship stronger than ever.

Caught up in the song, I didn't see Billie Joe get up and inch himself closer to me. When I opened my eyes, our noses were but an inch away. I began to rethink about describing Billie Joe as unattractive. He was quite attractive, actually. I pinched myself.

"Could I think of a better way to ruin a friendship?" I thought. I'm such an idiot. "I'm hungry, how about you?" I asked urgently. I made sure to avoid his eyes.

"Uh...sure," he unenthusiastically responded. It wasn't quite an answer, but it would do. I skipped from the couch to the kitchen and picked up a new pineapple and a large knife, an evil grin on my face. "One, keep that knife away from me," he laughed, "Two, please Karee, be careful."

"You need to chill, Billie Joe," I said, "If you died, the world would be missing out, big time. They would never get to know the truly amazing rock god I know." He kept his eyes on the knife, watching it warily. To prove my point, I took to the assist of hand gestures. I swung the knife out to my side and spun it around as I began to draw it to the other hand, my left palm spread open. He was paler than ever before, but I wasn't paying attention, fixed on establishing a good compliment. I had intended for a light touch to the skin of my palm, but must have put more force on it being that I wasn't paying awareness. "OH SHI-" I began to scream.

"KEVIN!" Billie Joe yelled in a shakily voice, interrupting me. I observed Kevin's eyes as he jogged downstairs, clearly annoyed at the distraction and with sandwich crumbs still on his chin. As understanding took place, his eyes widen.

"My car, now," he spoke fairly calmly, but I saw panic underneath his demeanour. Blood wasn't his thing.

...

After thirty-five stitches, my mother burst into the hospital room.

"Oh no, Karee, are you alright, honey?" the words continued to pour out of her mouth, "I came as soon as I could from work." My mother, Gwen, owned and managed a couple of candle and sweet home decor stores.

"I'm fine, mom. It's nothing. I promise to be more careful next time," I tried to convince.

"You better be, Missy," she gave me a stern look, but it cracked into a smile. "I think we'll order a pizza tonight. The doctor's say you're free to go." Kevin had already left, but not before checking to see if I was alright. Billie Joe had been by my side the whole time, leaving only to give my mother and me privacy. He had been threatened to leave a few times. He kept making me laugh as the doctor was trying to examine my hand. "You know," she began, "Billie Joe can stay for pizza if he likes. I'm so happy to see you two together again. I'll meet you in the car. " She gave me a huge hug and got up, giving me a wink at the doorway as Billie Joe came in.

"Billie," my mom greeted him with a smile.

"Gwen," he addressed back, a devious smile on his face, "For a second, I almost forgot Karee didn't have a sister." I rolled my eyes.

...

Weeks flew by. Except for work, Billie Joe and I were always together, be it his house or mine. "Sandbox buddies to the end" we called it. I spent quite a bit of time with Francis and Devin, too. During Friday and Saturday nights I would sometimes join the band to go to their next gig. Mandy would even tag along with me to band practices. A few times I even saw her bat her perfectly dolled up eyes at Francis with his odd clothing and sense of humour. Francis had orange hair and was tall and lanky with bright blue eyes. "Opposites attract," was all I could say when Billie Joe asked me about it.

Slowly, Kevin warmed up to Billie Joe. I think the endless adventures the three of us had when we were kids had something to do with it. My mom welcomed Billie without a second of hesitation, as did his mother for me.

It had been an exhausting day. Looking for some extra cash, I helped out my elderly neighbour with gardening and tidying up her yard. I had mowed her lawn, dug holes, hoed tough weeds, planted beautiful flowers, attempted to hook up a fountain, and moved a heavy bench multiple time because the woman kept changing her mind on where she wanted it. Now, I was finally home and showered. I turned on the TV, belly-flopped dead onto the couch, and closed my eyes. I was looking forward to a deep slumber when the door bell ranged. I forgot Billie Joe was coming over for help with his science homework. The requirements of school grew too much for him when most of his time was spent working with his band.

"It's open!" I shouted, too lazy to move. Billie Joe strolled in, schoolbag slung on his shoulder. He purposefully stood above me to block the TV. He wore fitting dark jeans and a navy blue shirt that was snug to his slim figure. Overtop, he had donned on a black, plaid jacket with one button done up and two colourful button pins attached to the right side of his chest. He had a pair of worn-out, purple sneakers on his feet. His hair was chaotic. He crouched down to the floor until he was no longer looking down on me.

"Karee," Billie Joe drew in a long breath, "I think you're too hyper, calm down for a bit." I snorted and tried to lightly punch him in the arm, but he caught my hand. He laid his hand down on the couch, mine still in his, and rested his chin on top. For a fragment of time, we stayed like that, never taking our eyes off each other. Ultimately, I got up. My joints were cracking in objection, but Billie Joe deviously chuckled at the noise.

"Laugh while you still can, Billie Joe," I said wickedly, "I'm about to make you do science homework." His smile instantly fell. I almost suggested putting off homework for an hour, almost.

The schoolwork was slow at first, but flew by after a few explanations. Billie Joe paid full attention, his magnificent green eyes alert. At the end, his work was neat, complete, and correct. I wasn't surprised. He had the potential to do anything, but he was a genius at the art of music. What did astonish me was how Billie Joe still kept our hands wrapped and fingers intertwined. His hand was warm and immensely comfortable.

"Ker, you're incredible," Billie Joe remarked, "Marry me?" He chucked his science binder into his bag.

"Well, you see BJ," I started, preparing him for a lengthy speech, "I don't know how many times I can keep rejecting you." I let out an exuberant sigh. I pretended to think it over, "Sure, why not?" Billie Joe jumped into the air and performed a power punch. I laughed, but stopped dead when he picked me up. He had such a slim body; I never imagined such toned muscles on it. A shiver escaped me. Billie Joe gave me a peculiar look as he turned the corner to enter my bedroom.

"Cold?" he questioned as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Just a tad," I nervously squeaked as my cheeks flushed.

"I guess we'll just have to get under the covers," his said, an evil smirk on his face. We collapsed onto the bed.

"Billie Joe, if you steal my socks again, I swear I'll-" I threatened.

"You'll what?" he interrupted me.

"Um...I'll," I dragged on. I had no idea. I shot a look at the door. I debated if I could make it. I sprinted off like a cheetah, but he was faster. He dashed around me and closed the door. I smashed into him before I could stop. He walked forward, forcing me to stumble backwards as he eyed me. He smoothly pushed me onto the bed.

His green eyes were alive with thrill and were sending off sparks of excitement. He quickly climbed atop of me to prevent further escape. He stared at me until he felt my body relax in defeat. Billie Joe rolled over and moved to my stomach.

I arched an eyebrow in question. A seductive smile was all I got for an answer. I rolled my eyes. To this, he lifted my top up until it passed my belly button. I gasped, but Billie Joe just laughed and blew raspberries on my stomach.

I screamed in laughter, trying to squirm away. To make it even worst, he tickled my sides. "No!" I yelled through the hysterical giggling. I slapped him away, but he grabbed my hands and made sure the next raspberry was a big one. After an eternity, Billie Joe finally stopped. Sure, I almost wet my pants, but at least he quit. I wiped the slobber of my stomach. "You'll pay for that," I jokingly warned as I sat up. Billie Joe peeked innocently at me, a childish grin on his face. He leaned back on the bed with his hands behind his head and a proud look on his face.

"Wow," he murmured, "What a honeymoon." I smacked his shoulder. "It's a good thing your mom and Kevin are at work," he went on, "Ker, I never knew you could _move_ like that." He whistled and shook his head as if reminiscing.

"I get that reaction a lot," I boasted. He smiled at me playing along. His hair was wild and his pale skin was glowing.

"So Ker," he said, eyes bright, "You up for round two?" I laughed and went to go flick him in the forehead, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to him. My stomach dropped and I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Billie Joe's intense green eyes stared back at me before he wrapped me into a kiss. He was gentle and yet passionate. His one hand rested on the hollow of my back, the other locked in my blonde hair.

It was all over too soon. I hadn't even had the chance to react. He spun over, stood up, and strolled over to lean against my wall. "I'm sorry, Ker," he apologized as he ruffled his hair, "I wasn't trying to ruin our friendship. I get that my feelings aren't exactly mutual." I closed my gaping mouth and took a deep breath. I got up and tried to close the space between us as fast as I could. I wanted to make this special, knowing that as I lay in bed tonight it would be all I could think of. My fingertips lightly touched his jaw line, searching for those eyes. He stared back, confused. I ran my other hand through his messy hair, treasuring the feeling. I drew in until our lips almost touched. Trembling, my arms tied around his neck and I lunged in with a powerful kiss. It was like being warm and solid, but having the excitement of a bucket of cold water dumped over you. I ended with a light peck on his welcoming lips.

"I always seem to come in on the wrong time," Kevin thought aloud. Both Billie Joe and I jumped at the intrusion. Billie Joe checked his watch and muttered a profanity I didn't quite catch.

"I have to head to band practice," he told me with a voice just slightly higher than normal, "and you have work to get to."

"Wow, I completely zoned," I trailed. He grinned at me and twiddled a strand of my hair before giving me the lightest of kisses on my cheek.

"See you around, Kev," Billie Joe called to my much taller and much stronger brother. There appeared to be a hop in Billie Joe's step as he whistled passed him. Kevin waited until he heard the front door close to attack me. I fell onto my bed, eyes on the ceiling, and a dreamy look plastered on my face. I waited for a lecture, but he just stared at me with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, whatever," he finally said and stalked away.

"Your attempts at not caring are miserable," I yelled after him.

...

"You're happy," my co-worker, Dave scrutinized. Dave had long, dark brown, greasy hair, complete with the bowl cut. He was tall, but he hunched. He had all the oddness of Francis, but was a tad more on the creepy side. I couldn't tell by his tone if his remark was a compliment or an insult.

"Thanks Dave," I beamed and went back to organizing CDs.

"Did you get laid last night?" he asked in a voice that was louder than I wished it to be. A startled old woman glanced up from reading a folk CD and shuffled away from us.

"Nope," I replied to him. He continued to evaluate me. He sniffed me. "Dave, what are you doing?"

"I'm seeing if you smell like-," he started to answer.

"Okay!" I interrupted, clearly awkward, "Oh my goodness is that what I think it is? A crooked poster! How 'bout you fix it?"

"Fine," he muttered. With his huge nose held high, he went to examine the poster. I hoped our kiss wouldn't ruin my friendship with Billie Joe. I didn't see a gaze of confusion on his face and there was undeniably no look of puzzlement on mine. "No," I decided, "Because truthfully, in our own little way, we had been together all along. We just didn't know it."

Monday morning came. I groggily got out of bed and got ready for school. I pulled a light, navy blue, gathered tank top over my head and struggled into a pair of tight, faded jeans with a relaxed leg. At least, that's what my mom described them as. I chose to leave my long hair down today. Mom was at work and Kevin was still trying to get out of bed, so I settled on leaving early. I swung into my yellow Cavalier. "Hello Sunshine," I warmly addressed her.

Today was the day I would see Billie Joe's reaction. A less confident side of me said he would try to avoid me. I parked and entered the school. I speculated the school's reaction, too. Billie Joe may seem like an outcast, but every girl wanted him.

He had his fair share of past girlfriends, but he was never content with them. He seemed to get bored and always ended the relationship quickly. I was different from the other girls my other half piped up.

A coyote howl caught my attention. I was almost at my locker and I looked around for the culprit.

"You're looking good, Karee!" Collin, one of Kevin's good friends shouted.

"Thanks," I grinned. Just then, a body pushed up against mine, trapping me against the wall of lockers and capturing my lips with theirs into a deep kiss. My mind went blurry and the kiss was much too good to gather enough strength to stop it. As I approached the verge of fainting from the hot pleasure, their hands left my burning face. I opened my eyes to see a wild rainforest of green staring back at me.

"Good morning," Billie Joe greeted me smoothly, casting a glance to the now red-faced Collin who uncomfortably stumbled away. I tried to collect my thoughts, but the hallway kept spinning. Billie Joe gripped my arm to keep me from falling over.

"Hi?" my pitch made it sound more like a question and he laughed. I caught the glimpses of a group of girls. They all had pouts on their faces. Another couple stopped their gossiping to glower at me as the steam began to shoot from their ears. "Billie Joe, you're going to have me as the most despised girl in school."

"Don't fret; I was just letting Collin know I agreed with him," he explained, "After all, you look gorgeous."

"Thank you," I blushed. Billie Joe smiled widely and grazed my cheek with the side of his hand. Today, he had on a dark green t-shirt and black, snug jeans. He wore a studded, black belt with small, yellow and purple pretend paint splatters on it. His hair was untidy, but pointed slightly towards his ears where it struck out straight. "You don't look too bad yourself. Do you mind?" I asked, gesturing to his hair. He hesitated.

"No, not at all, just as long as it's you," he said at last. I gradually brought my hand to his hair. I once heard a rumour of a guy losing his hand from touching the BJ's do. I barely made contact with a strand of fine black hair when he winced.

"You didn't care this much yesterday," I pointed out. I watched him bite his lip at the thought of yesterday's kisses. This time the shiver escaped him.

"I was distracted," he managed to say.

"You don't seem too focused right now, either," I whispered in his, taking the opportunity to run my fingers through his hair. The bell rang and I grabbed my stuff. "I'll see you in history," I called out as I strolled to math class. Billie Joe made me a whole other person. Before, I would have tripped on my own feet trying to be seductive. With BJ, it just came naturally.

Francis would not keep his eyes off me in math class. His look would alter from curiosity to giddiness, but he never stopped staring. I tried different methods to avoid it. I drew a curtain with my locks, looked him back in the eye, and even went cross-eyed and stuck out my tongue once.

"Mr. Albright, I know Ms. Anderson looks nice today, but could you please turn your attention to me now," Mrs. Harris sternly addressed. Wow, the compliments just keep rolling in today. Francis proceeded to turn red and looked away. As the bell rang, he jumped on me.

"So Karee how's Billie?" Francis eagerly said. He couldn't contain himself and kept fidgeting. I made a mental note that maybe Mandy and Francis weren't so different after all.

"He's probably the same as Mandy," I replied devilishly. Francis gave a shout of cheer and scooped me up into a back-cracking hug.

"He would not shut up about you at band practise last night!" Francis exclaimed as he tried to imitate Billie Joe, "Have you guys ever noticed how beautiful Ker is? She is gorgeous! She's kind, too. Not to mention smart. You guys keep your eyes off her. Karee isn't your type."

"Sure," I trailed. I wanted to believe it, but I was uncertain.

...

I took me two times the time it usual takes for me to get home. I had capacious amounts of writing, reading, and diagram making from each subject. The sweltering sun wasn't making matters any better. I spent most of the day away from Billie Joe. I felt that I should really think things though before I dared to get upset over things.


End file.
